


It's easier to believe in

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack and Angst, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh sure, Yamamoto "likes him". Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easier to believe in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=342280#t342280): 5980; begging to suck cock.
> 
> (I failed a bit at the kink, though...)

  
"I like you."

The first time, Gokudera had asked if it was Yamamoto's idea of a practical joke while dutifully reminding himself that he was supposed to keep Yamamoto in one piece with no third degree burns. It was good they were leaving school late after cleaning class and no one else was around, or he would've had to go back on that.

Yamamoto had repeated, "No, I mean it. I like you," as they walked out of the school building.

Still easy enough to ignore, because Gokudera had never got his dumbass sense of humour. But Yamamoto was still saying it and they were halfway home.

"Shut up!" Gokudera walked faster, and Yamamoto jogged to keep up. "We're in public, idiot!"

"Gokudera! Wait!" He grabbed Gokudera's shoulder, and after a glance around at the people walking past, talked in a low voice. "I wouldn't joke about this."

Gokudera jerked out of his grip. "Fucking hilarious."

"Come on," Yamamoto said. "Listen."

He looked _sad_.

Gokudera leapt back with a yell as he realised what was going on. Before Yamamoto - or whatever that actually was - could react, Gokudera was forming the seals with his hands and yelling the exorcism spell.

Yamamoto's eyes went wide as saucers, and then he burst out laughing. Gokudera grinned in relief and jogged over. "Are you all right? Come up to my flat," he ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging Yamamoto along. "That demon might have done anything to you. I have charms in there that can help."

Yamamoto giggle-snorted and Gokudera glanced worriedly at him. He could just imagine Yamamoto with laughing hysterics if he finally snapped.

He didn't like the thought, now that he'd got used to having him around. Yamamoto wasn't putting much effort into getting the right-hand man position anymore, since he was concentrating on going pro in baseball. It turned out that this made everything about him much more tolerable, even if he was a baseball idiot.

Gokudera had thought it over - Yamamoto's loyalty, strength, dependability, and the fact that he'd stopped talking about freaking 'mafia games' so much - and had started treating him like a valuable subordinate ought to be treated. So he helped Yamamoto out without (much) complaining, didn't punch him for being so damn touchy-feely, shared interesting new dishes he was trying out, and walked home from school with him, sometimes even waiting for baseball practice to finish.

 _Aha!_ Gokudera thought. A week ago after baseball practice, Yamamoto had been walking over to him, and then stopped and stared at him in this weird way. Like he was a mix between surprised and embarrassed, hungry and desperate. _That's when the demon started to exert its influence on him!_

"You're being really nice," said Yamamoto, as Gokudera ushered him across the threshold of his apartment with an arm around his shoulders. Gokudera sighed in relief as Yamamoto stepped easily over the line of salt across the entrance (impossible for a demon).

He hurried over to his chest-of-drawers filing cabinet saying, "I'm doing what's necessary! There's no way I'm letting family walk around possessed!" He paused for thought while sorting through the charms. "Except when their internal organs depend on it."

Yamamoto laughed, and when he finally stopped said, "Gokudera! There's no demon! And I still like you."

Gokudera stared into the drawer, wondering why it didn't contain enough protection. He looked over his shoulder to Yamamoto sitting on the arm of the couch. He looked sad again, though he was smiling.

"The thing is, I thought you liked me first. Lately, you've been ... different, and I started thinking about you differently." How could you _look_ at someone the whole time as you said something like that? "Don't you like me?"

Yamamoto was actually expecting him to answer that. Gokudera ignored that and went to the root of the problem: "You can't!"

"Can't what?"

"Do that!" He slammed the drawer shut and moved so they were at opposite ends of the room. "Can't - _like_. Like _me!_ "

"I do."

No way. There were girls - crowds of them, Hibari would shit himself - and Yamamoto was nice to them, and took some phone numbers, and told him and Tsuna about the occasional date. And didn't go on more than two or three with the same girl, never getting really interested in anyone. Gokudera shook his head, and then stopped and watched as Yamamoto got up and walked to him.

"Believe me," Yamamoto said. "Look, do you want me to prove it? Because I will. I'll..." He looked up in thought, and then his face turned down as he blushed, making it look as though he'd read some list that went from ceiling to floor. "I'll do anything."

Gokudera moved, backing into the wall in his hurry and then walking off to the side, shaking his head again. Yamamoto went on regardless. "What do you want? I could ... kiss you. Tell me, and I'll do it."

"Crazy," Gokudera said. "No way. This is a joke after all, isn't it? Knock it off. It's not funny."

"I'll suck your dick," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera gaped at him.

Silence filled the room, and then Yamamoto - got this look. Like he was ... hopeful. "I know it's weird, okay? But I would. I will. Right now." He took a step closer, and Gokudera stood still. You couldn't take a dumb joke that far without having to face up to it.

"I've kind of..." Yamamoto walked right up to Gokudera in a rush, their legs brushing and faces too close. Gokudera refused to back up, even as he realised that he was breathing loudly enough to hear. "I've thought about it," Yamamoto said, blushing from the neck up. "I've been wanting to try it out. With you."

He looked down to where Yamamoto's hand touched his elbow. Then he grabbed Yamamoto's free arm in a mirror-movement, so that their bodies made a box with just their heat and breath inside. Gokudera glared that little bit upwards into Yamamoto's face. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," said Yamamoto. The fringe of his hair brushed Gokudera's forehead. "I'm serious, and if you let me, I'll suck you off. I'll swallow and everything."

 _Not funny_ , Gokudera thought, angry at this idiocy, and pushed the stakes to their limit. "Fine!"

Yamamoto's knees thumped on the floor.

It was as if the sound sent vibrations all the way to Gokudera's spine and up. Yamamoto undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, and Gokudera got so dizzy he nearly fell. He had to lean on Yamamoto's shoulders, and Yamamoto smiled blindingly at him before bending forwards and licking the length of his dick, just like that.

Gokudera cried out, guttural with shock as he looked at the dark head between his thighs. Yamamoto rocked back to meet his eyes. "See? I mean it. Okay? I just want to make it easier." He wrapped his hand around Gokudera's dick and pumped it a few times, thumb swiping at the underside on each upstroke. As soon as Gokudera got hard, he put his mouth over the head. The ring of his lips clamped down and his tongue swiped haphazardly.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera hissed, and ran a hand through the boy's hair. He'd kill him for being this weird under the average kid act, or for being so ridiculous that you couldn't take him seriously - but Yamamoto made this beautiful buzz of noise on his dick, so Gokudera ran a hand through his hair again.

Another buzz and Gokudera pulled out, clamping down on a cry as he scraped over Yamamoto's teeth, and let his weak legs give in. He went to his knees, putting him at the same height as Yamamoto.

"You don't want to finish?" Yamamoto said dubiously. Then, as both Gokudera's hands wove into his hair, he slowly grinned.

"...Can't stand," Gokudera gritted out. "Just do it like this."

Yamamoto crouched, one hand on the floor for steadiness, and sucked on him. Gokudera had to sink down again to rest on his haunches, and this time Yamamoto didn't let him pull out but followed with his mouth, determined and wanting. And he swallowed, just like he'd said.

He sat up and settled in the same position as Gokudera as he wiped his mouth and chin. Gokudera watched him in between doing up his clothes, feeling like there had to be some trick that would solve the puzzle and cause everything to make sense, but he only saw Yamamoto, avoiding his eyes for the first time. "So what do you say? Do you...?" Yamamoto said, and was brave enough to look up.

Gokudera put his hands on Yamamoto's knees and leaned forwards, resting his head against Yamamoto's shoulder. It made that box of their bodies that held only them, and seemed like the most important thing to say. The thought of the actual words made his face burn.

Then he smirked as Yamamoto's arms cautiously went around his shoulders, because he thought of something that was surprisingly easy to say. He lifted his head and said against the shell of Yamamoto's ear, "I'll suck your dick."


End file.
